Gravestone
by BenjyLovesCloud
Summary: In which Zero mourns for the Death of his first Child and Kaname seeks Peace and Forgiveness. He looked up at the sky and smiled "Thank you Keita". Sequel to THE WILL. Kaze.


**Sequel to THE WILL.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Vampire Knight.**

**Warnings: Sentimental piece and Kaname-with-a-heart.**

Tears dripped down Zero's cheeks as he stared at the grave of his first son.

KEITA ASATO 毛いた朝と

Grandchild of Kiryuu-san and Asato-san

Son of Riku Asato and Zero Kuran.

Stepson of Kaname Kuran.

A deeply loved child.

2013(Dec 22 6:30am)-2013(Dec 22 7:45am)

May heaven welcome him with open arms.

Zero choked on a sob. "Kaoru put the f-flowers"

Fourteen year old Kaoru nodded and leaned down placing the bunch of dark red roses on the grave and stepped to the side to kiss the gravestone. Unlike western cultures, eastern cultures considered it disrespectful to lean over a grave, kneel on it or hover above it, therefore he had to step next to the grave to kiss it.

Tears ran down his cheeks "Even though I dont know you, I miss you so much! I wish you were here brother, I love you so much Onii-sama!" The child burst into tears sobbing like a wreck.

Hikaru looked jealous and mumbled something about being the real 'Onii-sama'

Kaname growled and grabbed his oldest sons head and shoved him foward causing him to stumble next to Kaoru. Kaoru swiftly stood up and went to stand next to his mother.

Hikaru felt slightly embarassed being a teen and having to talk to a stone. He whispered softly "Hello A-aniki... uhm I'm Hikaru, remember me? I visit every week, I'm the new oldest of the family. I promise to look after Mom and Dad (Riku) and our little bro Kaoru too, we all miss you okay? Okay see ya oneday bro, bye!" He murmured quickly and softly before kissing the stone in the shrine and quickly stood up with an embarrased look on his face.

Zero was choking on sobs 'Seriously papa cant keep doing this to himself, he needs to get over it now its been 15 years' Hikaru thought as he walked up to Zero and hugged his 'Mothers' shaking body.

Zero walked foward and lit a sage and an Agarbathi (Incense stick) on a dragon statue. Zero followed strict Japanese traditions despite the fact that he was a Vampire. He hadnt forgot his human roots.

Zero placed his hands together and bowed slightly and sat down and prayed softly before placing a small offering of Money and food next to the Tomb to please his Japanese Ancestors.

Kaname and Hikaru sweatdropped 'A bit much?'

Kaname placed his hand on Zero's shoulder to comfort his mate. Zero froze and jerked away from Kaname's touch. He loved him but it didnt change the fact that he killed his child.

He wanted to be comforted today but just not by Kaname... and Kaname understood and stepped back "Boys take your Papa to the house, I'll join your'll in a minute"

The twins nodded before leading their sobbing father outside the shrine next to their home.

Kaname turned and looked awkwardly at the stone "Uhm Hey kid... uhhhh I know I hardly ever speak to you.. Okay I never ever speak to you, but uhm I'm your Stepfather I guess..." Kaname inhaled "Dont worry I'm not here to ask for your forgiveness, I still have my pride, and partly because... b-because I dont deserve your forgiveness, I just want you to know that I love your mom with all my heart and I will take care of him as much as I know you would've. I know what a bad person I am, but I'm working on it, I get along fine with your human father now and I know I'll never make up for your death... but I hope someday you be reborn to Zero and then I will make everything right. You deserve to live. You deserve a bright life... my child"

Kaname pulled out a thick wad of cash and placed it in the offering basket since he had nothing else to offer.

Zero had been secretly watching. He smiled as tears leaked down his cheeks.

'I'm finally able to forgive you Kaname... I love you Keita... I love you Kaname...Forever'

Kaname sighed and sat infront of the grave silently and they first time since "That day" he felt a the Calming Feeling of Peace wash upon him and a heavy weight seemed to lift of his heart.

He looked up in the sky and smiled "Thank you Keita"

* * *

**Sorry I just needed closure on this kid. I feel bad that the WILL makes it seem as if Zero had forgiven Kaname for murdering his child.**

**Kaname: Thanks for making me seem like the good guy for once.**

**Please Review.**


End file.
